Ninjago: A Twist In Fate: Kai's Journey
by Zingzang14
Summary: If you have read my first story A Twist in Fate you would know that I was planing to make a new fanfic. In the Final Battle, the Green Ninja lost and Ninjago was taken over by the Overlord. Kai manged to escape with Misako, Sensei Wu and Dr. Juilien. This is the story of what happened during the 4 years of Lloyd being gone. Rated because character death & injuries. Plz R&R. :)
1. The Final Battle (Kai's POV)

**A/N: This is Kai's POV of what happened during the 4 years Lloyd was ... well ... not there. I recommend you read my first story so far there are only 2 stories including this one. Please Read and Review. Thanks :)  
**

I had thought that Lloyd getting thrown halfway across an island and getting his leg hurt, the Overlord crossing into this world, finding out that my sister had been turned evil as well as my best friends would be the worst part of today, but as it turns out that was actually the best part. We had all known our jobs and for the most part we succeeded. But the final battle was something that we hadn't been as ready for as we thought.

(During the Battle)

I faced my sister who was riding some sort of machine. She began to shoot dark matter at us. I pulled out my sword and started to deflect it. Looking at Lloyd I could tell he was scared though he didn't show it, but there wasn't much I could do. _He needs to stop the Overlord. _"I'm going to draw her fire so you can make It to the top." I told him then advanced forward.

"No don't we can do this together." he replied his voice shaking a little.

"No,"I stated after swinging my sword again. _As much as I would like to get credit for saving the world..._ "There is only one Green Ninja, this is your fight." I knew Lloyd was the only one who could defeat the Overlord and he knew it to.

Lloyd was able to get around the corner and up more stairs. I tried to keep Nya distracted but she saw him. _I need to think of something fast._

"Your hurt!" She told Lloyd. Her voice, which was once nice and soothing, was now cold and evil. "You hardly stand a chance!"

_Nya, I hope you forgive me for this. _I jumped forward. "Hiya!" and broke the machine with my sword. Lloyd turned around. _What is he waiting for?_ "Go Lloyd!" He nodded and started up the stairs again.

I turned my attention back to Nya Who was coming at me with a dark black sword. She striked, I dodged. I striked, She dodged. I had to admit she had gotten better at sword fighting.

My sister smirked, "The Overlord is unbeatable. It is a shame You won't live to see the world after he takes full control. You never stood a chance!"

_Remember she isn't herself. she is under the Overlord's control._

A flash of gold emanated from the top of the building. No It was coming from Lloyd! His green ninja outfit was now gold and light seemed to be flowing off him. Nya charged at me again and I blocked it with my sword before it made contact with my head. _Ok she has gotten way better since the battle with the_ _skeletons._ I knocked the sword out of her hands, she growled and kicked me in the chest, making me drop my sword. She pined me against the wall. Just then a gold dragon dived off the building and circled around back up carrying a dark dragon with it.

"Save your self the trouble, ninja! And just give up!" Nya said mockingly.

"Never!" I retorted. "I'm a ninja and ninja never give up!"

She looked down the stairs and turned back to me, smirking. "They did."

I turned and saw that Cole, Jay, and even Zane were now evil and coming up the stairs swords drawn. _Oh come on!_ I pushed Nya away and grabbed my sword. A black cloud covered the sky and loud laughter echoed through the air. I saw a flash of light and something falling from the sky into the city. _Oh no._ All of a sudden my arm started to burn.

"Ahg!"I clutched my left arm, looked in the direction of the impact and saw a spiky blue sword. _I need to get out of here! _

I back flipped over my friends and rushed down the stairs. The footsteps and growls behind me told me that they were still after me. A huge rock, or something like that, smashed the stairs in front of me and I was left with 3 choices: 1. Confront the other ninja. 2. Surrender _Not happening._ and 3. Jump and hope for the best. I lifted my right hand and the glove was tinted red. _If I try to battle them then chances are I'll lose with the condition I'm in. _I looked over the edge, there was still 5 or 6 more floors left. I's still a long way down. I could probably do spinjitsu to soften the landing. I turned around, Nya and the others were coming down the last set of stairs and fast. With nothing else to do and the pain in my arm making it hard to think, I decided to jump.

"NINJAGO!" I yelled making a tornado of fire surround me. It didn't last long though. I wobbled and stopped spinning several feet from the ground. When I made impact, I slid and rolled, like a stone skipping over a lake. The main reason it hurt was that I landed almost directly on my bad arm. I heard a sickening crack coming from it. Trying not to scream, I got to my feet, took half a step forward and collapsed to the ground when pain shot up my left leg. Great so not only do I have a broken arm but a sprained ankle to?

A few feet in front of me I saw the Ultra Dragon land. Sensei Wu, Misako, and Dr. Juilien (Zane's dad) Jumped off and came over to me.

"Kai are you alright... what happened!?" Dr. Juilien asked. "Your arm looks terrible!" He took a closer look to check it.

"L...like I didn't n...notice before." I winced as he wrapped some cloth around my wounded arm.

"That should help till we can bandage it properly." he said as he finished.

"Th...thanks."

"We need to find a place to rest and get you healed." Sensei said. "Can you walk?"

"I th...think so." I tried to get to my feet but promptly fell down again. Wincing I replied "Maybe not."

"Here, let's get you on the dragon." Misako said. Slowly her and Sensei helped me up and put me in a seat on the dragon. We took off and I looked back at the skyscraper. _I can't believe we failed._ We landed at the dojo and they helped me down.

**A/N: I enjoy watching Ninjago and Kai is one of my top 6 favorite characters so I'm just trying to make the Story have a bit of background it shouldn't be that bad. Please comment and if you haven't read my first story A Twist in Fate plz do. Please review :)**


	2. I can't believe, we lost

**A/N: I have had a busy week so sorry for not updating sooner. I don't own Ninjago!**

"Hey everyone look! They are back!" Dareth addressed the people behind him. He took one look at my arm and passed out.

We passed everyone on our way down the hall without saying a word. We went into a bedroom where I was told to sit down on the bed as I waited for Sensei Wu to come back in with the first aid kit. When he had returned he instructed me to remove my top so Dr. Juilien could treat the wound in my arm properly.

I did so with a little difficulty. "I think it may be broken and my left ankle is throbbing like crazy."

He stitched up the gash in my arm and it did turn out to be broken, so they reset and braced it. My ankle was sprained badly and they wrapped it up as well.

"That should do it." Zane's dad said when he was done. "It will take a little while for the bones to mend but you will be fine."

"Do you know where Lloyd is?" Misako asked.

"I saw something fall out of the sky into the center of the city..." I paused. _That could have been Lloyd!_ I stood up quickly but lost my balance and fell back.

"You need to rest. Your arm and leg won't heal fast if you don't." Sensei Wu replied.

"But what about Lloyd?" I said. "He needs help if we don't find him soon he could-"

"If you can get to the other side of this room and back with out falling then you may come. If not, you will stay here while Misako and I search for Lloyd."

I looked across the room. It had to be about three yards away. I stood up and put my right arm out for balance. The room wasn't that big, he had to be joking. I stepped on my left foot, which was a bad idea because within seconds I fell back on the bed my leg throbbing.

I glared at Sensei. "You knew that would happen, didn't you?"

"I simply told you that if you made it to the other side of the room you could come." he replied. "But yes I did."

"You two didn't see where he landed. " I retorted. "I did."

Sensei shook his head slowly. "Your staying here Kai. We can find him on our own." He turned to the door. I was about to get up and follow.

"It really is best that you stay." Misako said. "You could get injured again or worse."

I sighed. "Fine." If I had tried any further they might have tied me up, it has happened before.

"We will be back in a few hours." she said. "Try to get some sleep." I nodded and they left.

"I'm going to check on Dareth. He passed out earlier." Dr. Juilien said and left the room.

The pain in my leg had gone down to a dull throbbing. _Might as well get some sleep. It's not like anything is going to happen any time soon._ I laid down, closed my eyes and just like that I was out.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it and sorry about the shortness. Please review. :)**


	3. Dark Ninja

**A/N: I have had a lot of school stuff to do and there is only one quarter left so ya I have been busy. Sorry about not uploading sooner. Please review. I don't own Ninjago!**

It was so dark my body didn't cast a shadow. The buildings around me were collapsing like dominoes into piles of rock. Lightning flashed rapidly and thunder followed every strike. I was panting heavily, my arm bounced around in the sling and my ankle was throbbing like crazy due to the running. The footsteps behind me increased and I knew it was not good. Taking a risk I glanced over my solder and saw the other ninja. Their eyes were purple and their clothes and skin were now tinted dark purple/gray but I could still tell who was who.

Laughter filled the air. "You can't run forever Kai! Running won't do you any good!" the Overlords voice echoed throughout the city. "No matter where you go, you won't escape!"

I kept moving and didn't look back. The only thought in my mind was to get away. Jay's sword nearly cut my arm off and I was in no condition to fight them. Suddenly a huge stone wall shot up from the ground, blocking my path. It was to tall and smooth to climb even if I could. I turned to the left and a new wall materialized. I spun around and a similar wall appeared on the right. I was at a dead-end. I turned around and saw the other ninja waiting for me to make the wrong move. If that happened I would be dead meat.

"Look at him." Cole said evilly. "He's weak!"

"No wonder he found his true potential last!" Jay laughed.

"He could not have found it sooner if someone gave him step by step instructions!" Zane added.

"My friends wouldn't say that!" I said clenching my right hand into a fist.

"Believe it or not we've all been thinking it," Jay stated and others nodded.

"The dark matter only enhances your dark thoughts, it doesn't usually make new ones." Zane noted.

I glared back. "I could defeat all of you with one hand tied behind my back!"

They looked at each other than back to me and started to laugh.

"You might as well put your leg behind your back to!" Jay mocked.

_Now their going to get it! _I took a step forward and the ground gave way under me. I grabbed onto the edge with my good arm before falling in. The laughter became louder, the piece of rock I hanging from broke off and I fell into a bottomless pit.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story, again sorry for the shortness and Please review. :)**


	4. Getting Out of the Dojo

**A/N: I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please Read and Review. I don't own Ninjago.**

The air around me became colder as the laughter grew louder. I looked for something to hold on to but just kept falling. Blinking a few times I still found my self in the bottomless pit. _This can't be happening. _I closed my eyes tightly. My eyes flew open, I sat up quickly and looked around. Brown stone walls, a wooden desk, a chair by a wall and bed underneath me. I was still in the dojo. A wave of relief flowed over me. Dr. Juilien ran into the room.

"I heard yelling is everything ok?" he asked, the worry in his voice was clear.

I stared at the wall. "Ya, I'm good." I yawned. "How long was I out?"

"Around an hour and a half." he walked over. "I'm going to examine your arm to make sure you didn't reopen the wound."

"Have Sensei and Misako come back yet?" I asked.

Still looking at my arm he replied, "No, not yet."

_If they can't find Lloyd it's their fault but, where could they be?_

"Your arm doesn't look any worse, so that is good." Dr. Juilien then proceeded to look at my ankle, I winced a little when he touched it. "I'd say your lucky it wasn't as bad as Lloyd's leg. That wouldn't have been very comfortable to deal with." he stepped back.

"Lloyd is a strong kid." I said. _He better be ok._ "I'm going to go look for them." I stood up.

"Kai, I'm sure they are fine. You need your rest." Dr. Juilien replied.

I took a few steps forward, wincing when I stepped down on my left foot. "They would have been back by now." I retorted.

"They will find Lloyd, don't worry."

"If I had gone with them , they would have found him buy now."

"Your injured Kai, you need to heal before you can fight." he said calmly.

"Lloyd could be in danger right now." I shook my head. "I'm going and you can't stop me."

"I can see that," Dr. Juilien sighed. "but someone needs to go with you."

_I'm not asking for permission._ "Let's go then."

"I'm not going," he replied._ Yes!_ "Dareth will." _No!_

"You have got to be joking." I said in a monotone voice. "I'm going to end up saving him at least 50 times while we are out there!"

"Either you both go or you stay here," he said. "and I think you won't get far without help."

"Watch me." I made my way to the wall and followed it out of the room. "See, I can handle walking around the city."

"First of all, your going to make your ankle worse. Second, if your being chased by stone soldiers or perhaps the other ninja, what will you do then?" Dr. Juilien asked.

"Use spinjitsu."

"Your spinjitsu is weakened by your injuries."

"I'm still going." I stated and hopped forward a little.

"Look Ed, Kai is awake." I turned my head and saw Jay's parents.

"Your right Edna." Ed replied. "How are you doing Kai? We heard you broke your arm and ankle."

"My ankle is just badly sprained but it's true. Right now I'm trying to convince Dr. Juilien that I can go and look for Sensei on my own." I said.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Edna asked gently.

"I feel like I've been sleeping all day." I lied. _If I have another dream like that I might be awake for a while._

"If you say so." she said. "You haven't seen Jay around have you?"

"Not since the battle earlier, sorry." I replied. _Last time I saw him in person he nearly cut off my arm._

They looked at each other worriedly. "I hope that he is ok." Ed said. "Thank you for telling us." and they walked a way.

I turned to continue my conversation with Zane's dad but he wasn't there. _I can finally get out of here._ I leaned against the wall on my right and limped to the doorway of the next room. There were groups of people, sitting down or standing, in the main room of the dojo. Some people I knew and others I didn't. A thin path went through the center of the room. _Just my luck._

Cole's father walked up to me. "Hello Kai, I haven't seen you since the race."

"We have been really busy lately," I replied. "fighting stone soldiers has taken up most of our time."

"I didn't see Cole with you, is he alright?" he asked.

I thought about just telling him what happened and that Cole was now under the Overlord's control but, he probably wouldn't have taken it very well. "I was just heading out to find Lloyd and Sensei Wu. As far as I know Cole is ok."

"Don't you think going out there, where hundreds of stone soldiers are, in your condition is dangerous?"

"Dareth has control of the army, I think I'll manage."

"Ok then. If you see Cole around, please let me know." he said.

_Next time I see Cole I'm going to end up battling him._ "I will keep an eye out." I replied.

"Thank you Kai." Cole's father said and left to sit with his group.

I looked ahead and the door seemed closer. _Finally._ I took a couple steps forward but, stooped when I heard Dareth's voice behind me.

"Hey Dr. Juilien I found him!" he yelled. "Kai wait up!"

All eyes landed on me. _Just great._ I limped back into the hall where Dareth and Dr. Juilien were now standing. Dareth still had the helmet that controlled the army and Zane's dad was holding some fabric in one hand and a crutch in the other.

"Your going to need these." he said and handed me the crutch.

"What's the cloth for?" I asked.

"A sling, I doubt you can keep your arm up forever and this should keep your arm out of the way when you need to fight." he replied as he wrapped it around my arm and tied it off behind my neck. "That should work. How does it feel?"

All in all I just wanted to get out of the dojo for a while. I looked down at the sling, the first thought that came to my mind was my dream. _Flash to dream:__ The other ninja, running, laughter, cornered, bottomless pit, falling...falling...falling... _I must have zoned out because Dareth was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Kai are you ok?"

I blinked. "Ya I'm fine. The sling helps thanks Dr. Juilien. Can we go now?"

"You two need to be careful out there and be back within two hours," Dr. Juilien said. if your gone longer I will send someone to find you."

_I'm not a little kid!_ "Fine." I replied.

"Ok then, see you two in a couple hours." he said and walked away.

I turned to Dareth. "Let's get moving."

**A/N: This my longest chapter for this story. I plan to add chapters more frequently to this story for a while. I'm having minor writers block on my first story but don't worry I haven't given up on it. Ideas for this story just flow a little smoother. Please review.**


	5. The City (re-posted)

**A/N: I took this chapter down because I wasn't happy with the length, I'm good now. I don't own Ninjago!**

**(9 minutes later)**

For future reference, _never_ go somewhere with Dareth. Everyone had thought that Jay was overly talkative as it turns out, Dareth was 10 times worse. First, he talked about how he got different trophies for coming up with new "ninja moves". Then, how he got the dojo and what it was like before we met him, apparently it used to be a place that sold cosmetics. After that, he continued to talk, and talk, and talk. If I was able to cover my ears without dropping the crutch or my arm exploding with pain, I would have 8 minutes and 59 seconds ago. For the most part I tried to tune him out the best I could. It was strangely quite, besides Dareth's constant blabbering. The sky had become dark gray, almost as if the were midnight and the moon wasn't out. Lightning caused most of the light around us and the thunder made the ground shake a little. I looked around and saw the fortress of the Overlord. _You better hope I can find Lloyd and that he is ok._ Calculations are more Zane's thing but I did my best to find the angle of where he could have landed. I turned to Dareth to find that he was _still_ talking! So I decided to put a stop to it.

Covered his mouth with my right hand and asked, "Can you hear that?" Cliché_, I know._

He listened and moved my hand. "Hear what?" _Look who's cliché now!_

_How nice it sounds when it is quiet! _Is what I wanted to say but instead I said, "Never mind."

"Ok then." Dareth replied and we continued to walk. "Now, as I was saying... bla bla bla bla bla..."

I rolled may eyes and continued to to scan our surroundings. Most of the buildings were three stories high but there were a few taller ones as well. There were a few leafless trees lining both sides of the road. We have only sees two cars on the street so far. I knew we were close to finding Lloyd, but I couldn't see him anywhere.

**(To the other ninja, evil Zane's POV)**

"It appears as if Kai is looking for Lloyd." I smirked and continued to watch them from the sky.

Somehow, the falcon had been turned evil. I sent it out to look for Kai or Sensei Wu. The others laughed when I told them about Kai's condition and I joined them. Jay noted that Kai must have been crazy to jump off a building. None of us felt pity for him though, not even Nya.

"I thought you said that he was injured." Cole stated.

"He is. By the looks of it he has a broken arm and possibly sprained ankle." I noted.

"Go inform the Overlord of what you found." Nya said. "I'm sure he will be pleased."

I nodded and left the room. The skyscraper had many halls, I came to a large door and entered slowly. The stone walls were black and purple torches supplied the only light. On the other side of the room, a huge purple-black dragon was sitting on a thrown, the Overlord. I bowed.

"My falcon has found Kai in the company of Dareth," I said. "The ninja has a broken arm and possibly a sprained ankle."

"In what part of my city was he?" the Overlord questioned.

"3-4 miles north-east from here."

The Overlord dropped his head so was face to face with me. "I have a little message for you to bring to the fire ninja." he smirked.

I smiled evilly. "What do you wish for me to do, master."

**(Back to Kai, 25 minutes later)**

"Are we lost?" Dareth asked while looking around.

"No, we are not lost," I replied. "The other ninja and I have battled serpentine in this part of the city in season one."

"'Season one', what are you talking about?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter."

Just then, something dark and trailing purple smoke, came out of nowhere and plucked the helmet off of Dareth's head.

"Hey! Get back here with that!" he yelled loudly and ran after it.

I struggled to keep up with them. They turned down a few streets. at one point I stopped running and watched as they ran into a building, I could still hear Dareth yelling at what ever it was. The Unidentified Purple Flying Object few out a second story window, followed closely by Dareth, who made a perfect landing.

"Give me back my hat!" he yelled and continued running after it.

_This is almost to funny, I wish I had a camera._ I thought to myself while trying really really hard not to laugh. They were almost out of sight. _I better catch up to them, wouldn't want to miss Dareth being outsmarted by a cloud of purple smoke._ I caught up as fast as I could and found him looking at something ahead of him. I turned my attention to what he was staring at. The cloud dropped the helmet into a figures hand and landed on it's gray outstretched arm and materialized into a falcon with purple eyes. My smile faded and the color drained from my face when I saw who it was.

"Zane."

**A/N: I like how it turned out. I was originally going to have it this long but forgot to do so. Please Review! **


	6. Messages and Lloyd

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been really busy and haven't had time to write a new chapter. Also if you are wondering about my first story, I am having minor writers block so it may take a while to update sorry. Please Read and Review! I don't own Ninjago!**

"I knew you were stubborn," Zane said as his eyes changed from a whitish-purple to the purple they had been in my dream or nightmare whatever. "I didn't realize you were stupid as well." His voice was so cold I could actually see my breath make puffs in front of me. (none of them have their masks on)

I glared at him. _I am so going to make him pay! Wait, if Zane is here then Cole Jay and Nya must be as well._ I glanced around looking for them. Zane laughed sarcastically and I turned back to him. _That's new._

"It's just me, this time." he smirked. "the Overlord merely sent me to give you a message." The falcon flew over us, dropping a folded piece of paper and flying back to him. I grabbed the paper as it fell and turned to look at Zane but he was gone. _Whoa..._

"Am I hallucinating or did the Ninja of Ice just disappear into thin air?" Dareth said shakily.

"No your not." I replied then looked down at the note in my hand. "We might as well see what this message says." I unfolded the paper and read it.

"What does it say?" he asked and looked over my shoulder.

There written in purple ink were two simple words: _Give Up _

"O-k, that's a little creepy." Dareth said.

After rereading the note for what felt like the 100th time, I finally wrinkled up the paper and stuffed it into my pocket. _I am a Ninja._ I turned to Dareth who looked pale. "We need to find Lloyd."

"But what about my helmet, we-"

"If you want to battle stone soldiers and evil ninja, be my guest," I interrupted. "but I came out of the dojo to find Lloyd and I plan to." and we started to walk/limp back to where we were before the falcon took off with the helmet.

"I understand that he's a part of your team and the green ninja in all but why are you so set on finding him?"

"He's like a little brother to me, plus the other ninja and I swore to protect him."

"Wow," Dareth said and we walked around in silence.

(5 minutes later)

"I think we should head back to the dojo now," Dareth said, interrupting the silence.

"Why?" I asked. "It hasn't even been an hour."

"Actually Kai, it has been about 30 minutes more than that." he held up his watch. "We left the dojo around 6:30 and it's almost 8."

"Then we have a half-hour left to look for him."

"It took us awhile to get this far into the city, the dojo is not nearby and we have been walking around non-stop."

"And your point is what exactly?"

"We should head back." Dareth concluded.

I glanced around at the surrounding buildings. They were all three stories tall and had long alleys between them. _Maybe he is right we shou- _From where I was I could see a dip in the ground that looked as if something had crashed and slid down the alley two buildings in front of us.

"What's that?" I asked partly to myself and limped over to the alley.

It was similar to the other alleys in most ways. The ground was dirt and covered in trash and dead leafs. Both sides of the buildings had graffiti on them, some of it said "Slither was here!" or "Ninjas stink!" At the back of the alley there was a wood fence with a garbage can by it. The mark in the ground I had noticed before went almost all the way to the fence. There was something green black and gold at the end of the streak.

"I think that's Lloyd," I said to Dareth and limped down the alley. "Hey Lloyd are you o- (my eyes widened) oh no."

**A/N: Kai has finally found Lloyd. I noticed in the series that Kai would always be watching Lloyd in battles to make sure he was ok, so I figured I would use it. Well this has been chapter 6, I hope you enjoyed it. Questions are welcome. Sorry about the shortness. Please review. :)**


	7. Lloyd's fate

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner and for the shortness. I have been having writers block so its taken me a while to write this and upload it.**

_**Previously **_

_I glanced around at the surrounding buildings. They were all three stories tall and had long alleys between them. _Maybe he is right we shou-_ From where I was I could see a dip in the ground that looked as if something had crashed and slid down the alley two buildings in front of us._

_"What's that?" I asked partly to myself and limped over to the alley._

_It was similar to the other alleys in most ways. The ground was dirt and covered in trash and dead leafs. Both sides of the buildings had graffiti on them, some of it said "Slither was here!" or "Ninjas stink!" At the back of the alley there was a wood fence with a garbage can by it. The mark in the ground I had noticed before went almost all the way to the fence. There was something green, black and gold at the end of the streak._

_"I think that's Lloyd," I said to Dareth and limped down the alley. "Hey Lloyd are you o- (my eyes widened) oh no."_

**(a few minutes before)**

Sensei Wu and Misako were flying on the dragon and saw Kai and Dareth walking through the streets. It was fairly easy to point them out because there weren't that many people walking around.

"What is Kai doing so far away from the dojo?" Misako asked.

"He is probably looking for Lloyd like we are." Sensei Wu replied. "Although I told him he needs to rest, several times in fact."

"Those two are going into that alley, Kai's moving fast. We should land so we can give them a ride back."

They landed on the street and walked over to the alley. Dareth was standing a few feet away from Kai, who was sitting by something on the ground to him.

"Kai what are you doing in this part of the city?" Sensei Wu asked as he walked up to his student and found out what, or in this case who, he was by. "L...Lloyd..."

Misako, who was standing by him gasped. "N...no...Lloyd."

Lloyd's uniform was a mix of green and gold patches and was torn in a few places. Dark spots covered some of his clothes; but they were not caused by blood. There was a big spot covering his mask, seeping onto half his face. Another covered his chest, right where his heart was. He didn't move and hadn't since Kai found him.

"We...were too late." Kai said softly. "he's gone..."

**A/N: I'm sorry for the shortness but in some cases when writers block strikes you can't do anything about it. This chapter sets the stage for the rest of the story. I bet you all hate me for this but if you read what I have of my first story you had known this was coming. Please comment. :)**


End file.
